Las marcas del camino
by Adhatera
Summary: Ryū ha perdido todo cuanto tenía, ha tenido que huir y refugiarse en Kyoto. Megu es una dulce jovencita que no quiere casarse con cualquier hombre. El camino de ambos se unirá por aquella marca tan especial. Universo Alterno. Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Las marcas del camino**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: T<strong>antei Gakuen Q y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Seimaru Amagi y Fumiya Sato, yo sólo los utilizo con fines de divertimento.

**Advertencias: **universo alterno, basado en leyenda irlandesa, posible OOC. Históricamente inexacto.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera Parte<strong>

No tenía idea de cuántos días habían pasado desde que bebió la última gota de agua de su pellejo. Ni qué decir de cuándo se le terminó el pan o la fruta. ¿Su última noche bajo techo? Desde que salió de Yamanshiro, tal vez.

El viento soplaba con una calidez que le era desconocida, las hojas en los árboles se mecían trémulamente y las piedras crujían a cada paso. Su sandalia terminó de romperse y optó por tirarlas, ¿qué más daba si ya no tenía calzado? De todas formas no tenía para comer… Realmente no creía que pudiese durar más que eso.

Había salvado ileso de un ataque tan grande, coordinado como pocos habían visto y, en potencia, bueno, bastaba decir que había tenido que huir para salvar con vida. ¿Sobrevivientes? Quizás uno que otro, seguramente alguna joven que terminaría como Geisha o Concubina, si tenía suerte. Últimamente ni siquiera tomaban prisioneros.

Se dejó llevar por el viento y su caricia, esa que le escocía la piel y lo hacía trastabillar. En un estado tan lamentable nadie podría creer que fuera un Samurai.

El sol casi se ocultaba al occidente cuando sus oídos, aguzados a cualquier señal, dieron con un riachuelo que serpenteaba entre unos pedregales. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría al verlo y aún más se alegró cuando comprobó lo deliciosa que era el agua fresca. Bebió hasta hartarse y llenó nuevamente el pellejo, decidió no seguir el curso del río para continuar su viaje, pues otros podrían hacer igual y acabaría en problemas de los que escapaba lastimosamente. Tal vez dirían que fue un cobarde por salir así, sin orgullo, pero estaba harto del maldito código.

Nuevamente continuó su camino, esta vez bajo la luna llena, que alumbraba el camino tan perfectamente que no pudo dejar de moverse, sin saber siquiera hacia dónde ir.

─¿Puedes esperar un poco?

La voz era tan clara y tan suave que no pudo sino recordar el agua que bebiera hace poco. Era ya tarde y que hubiese una mujer a esas horas hizo acercar su mano diestra al tazo de la katana.

─No soy tu enemiga. Ryū, ¿es que no sabes quién soy?

Pero siguió oculta. El ropaje se movía entre briznas de pasto y piedras sueltas. Oyó los pasos y el murmullo de la tela que la vestía, pero no vio a nadie.

─Muéstrate. Si no eres enemiga, ¿por qué te escondes? ─Espetó mordazmente.

─No me oculto. ─La figura estaba frente a él, tan cerca que podría tocar la seda del kimono, pero tan etérea que dudó de su existencia. ─Tienes razón, no soy de este mundo.

Pese a que quiso dar la vuelta e irse, Ryū no lo hizo, sino que le permitió acercarse hasta alcanzarlo y la dejó hacer en él según quisiese.

La noche dio paso a una mañana tan cálida como las precedentes, pero con ese anaranjado antinatural, propio del incendio que dejara atrás y que parecía extenderse, perseguirlo, sin que nada le detuviese. No supo bien qué pasó, no recordaba demasiadas cosas, ni siquiera el nombre del espíritu o qué había estado haciendo allí. No recordaba ni las caricias que se propiciaron, como tampoco el porqué ella le buscaba sólo a él.

Decidió no darle mayor importancia, si hubiese una razón, tarde o temprano está aparecería ante sus ojos.

El camino fue más fácil de recorrer que todos los días anteriores, incluso le pareció que se movía más rápido y la fatiga que sintió por la falta de alimento, ya no lo retrasaba más. Se sentía renovado, fuerte, incluso alegre. Por eso cuando divisó el muro y luego la puerta de Kyoto se permitió dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, escueta, insignificante. Apenas un gesto de agrado.

No tardó en volver a la seriedad acostumbrada, a bajar la vista y mirar de reojo a todo hombre, mujer y niño que pasase junto a él. Siempre había sido igual, desde niño, cuando su abuelo lo hacía pasar horas bajo la lluvia, en la nieve, en una cascada, al sol del mediodía, practicando con la espada. Había aprendido, a la par de la espada, la poesía y la artesanía, aunque se le diesen especialmente mal; y el sigilo. Había endurecido la piel, la mirada y desechó la confianza. Cuando llegó a cabalgar como uno más de los hombres del Shogun, apenas pasaba los diez años y, no pasaba los once cuando dio muerte a un insurgente.

A pesar de ello no perdió la cordura, simplemente se enfurruñó aun más. Más tosco, más callado, más duro. Cada día menos expresiones adornaban su rostro y menos palabras salían de su boca. Aquella mujer que le cuidaba en casa y los hombres que lo escoltaban, parecían hallar eso muy bueno y nadie decía nada. _Todos_ contentos.

─Algo caliente ─pidió a una mujer que servía un pequeño puesto. La mujer asintió y en apenas unos minutos le sirvió una sopa de frijoles rojos. Pagó con la pequeña moneda de cobre ─su última moneda─ y se marchó.

La ciudad era grande, más de lo que pensó, y estaba llena de gente que caminaba tan alegre como la que dejó atrás, incendiándose.

Yamanshiro era una ciudad tan próspera como Kyoto, pero estaba emplazada en medio de las disputas del poder entre el Emperador y los caciques. Estos últimos habían adquirido una gran autoridad desde la ocurrencia de fiscalizar las tierras y entregarlas a los campesinos, con la condición de traspasarlas luego de seis años a otro grupo. Claro, la idea había funcionado bien los primeros años, cuando todos cumplían a cabalidad el acuerdo, pero no habían tardado en apoderarse de las tierras y acumular posesiones, lo que llevó a enriquecer y a crear células de poder que lograron organizarse y empezar con el mismo caos que lo llevó a huir.

La ciudad había estado especialmente agitada ese día, por todas partes los rumores de la guerra se esparcían y los llamados a servir a la milicia (otro fiasco) se hacían más frecuentes. Debido a su apellido y entrenamiento, y que había servido antes a los intereses de la aristocracia, su misma cuna, estaba obligado a acudir. Sin embargo, el ataque se produjo antes de que saliera de Yamanshiro, cuando había estado alistando sus provisiones y tenía el garañón listo para la misión, sólo que no hubo tal: los caciques habían armado bien a sus hombres, otrora armados con unos cuantos arcos y unas cuantas espadas cortas, venían vestidos con las mismas armaduras y armas que él había empuñado alguna vez. El número y la organización de los hombres eran espeluznantes, nunca había sentido el miedo a la muerte tan cerca como cuando el techo de las caballerizas voló sobre su cabeza y aunque no era parte de sus principios, realmente, no tenía deseos de luchar… Se limitó a limpiar su camino y huir tan pronto como pudiera. Dejando atrás todo lo que conoció.

─¿Y Yamanshiro se incendió? ─Un par de hombres armados con katanas llegaron a su lado, comentando la situación de la que él huía─. No me parece una decisión muy razonable, es decir, había grandes tesoros y mucho de lo que quemaron era parte de los terrenos entregados a los campesinos. ¡Una tontería, si me preguntas!

─Pero no se trataba realmente de insurgentes, hay quienes dicen que el ataque vino desde los altos mandos de la ciudad. El mismo emperador, ¿puedes creerlo?

─Es lo que dicen, sin embargo yo no estaría tan seguro, ¿por qué iba a incendiar la ciudad y matar a buenos hombres que le servían fielmente? Dicen que hasta se aprestaban a servir cerca de Nara ─Ambos hombres seguían su conversación sin prestarle atención a lo que pasaba realmente, Ryū se preguntó entonces qué había pasado realmente. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Acaso ese hombre había terminado traicionando a su propio pueblo?

Pero incluso habiendo oído todo lo que decían, incluso con sus propias conjeturas, no tenía tantas dudas… De hecho sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Yukimura Sanada era un hombre poderoso y férreo opositor de la doctrina que reinaba las células para las que él trabajó. Un hombre con cierta tendencia ególatra, supo, y un contingente suficientemente fuerte como para haber detenido la invasión extranjera en la costa de Ryūkyū. Era perfecto. Aunque no sabía cómo podría tomarse su presencia en su territorio. Un hombre con influencias es un hombre rodeado por guardias y muy suspicaz.

─Tendré que ser cuidadoso ─se dijo.

Buscar un refugio no fue tan difícil como pensó. Kyoto estaba acoplada a esos tiempos de miseria y persecución, por lo que uno más en el albergue no era mucho pedir. Le fue dada una pequeña habitación, un futón y una yukata junto a un nuevo par de sandalias. La comida no era a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero habría comido insectos para sobrevivir; realmente agradeció el cuenco de arroz, el té y todas las atenciones que le prodigaron, así tratado como un huésped no esperó tener que volver a desenvainar a Ryūsei, aunque no se despendió de ella en ningún momento.

En la soledad de la noche, en la oscuridad y sin haber descansado realmente, se sentó a pensar. Meditó en silencio durante horas, considerando todas las posibilidades que pudieran llevarle en presencia de Sanada. Incluso si tuviera que abandonar definitivamente su orgullo y el bushidō, convirtiéndose en un ninja, así lo haría.

Los días avanzaron rápido en medio de Kyoto, no había grandes cambios y para él, que no avanzaba realmente en su plan, parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Nada a su alrededor parecía cambiar salvo el transcurso de la rutina. Despertaba como todos, al amanecer, para ir a labores a las que no estaba acostumbrado, pero cumplía sin quejas. Vivir en un albergue ya era demasiado como para que además ni siquiera intentara poner de su parte. Guerrero, soldado o no, no le eran desconocidas las labores del campo y mucho menos las menospreciaba.

─Este es un movimiento básico ─gritaba un hombre alto a unos niños. Le recordaron a sí mismo años atrás, esforzándose por sostener el bōken con las manos adoloridas, aunque aquel instructor era mil veces más alegre que el suyo─, ¡vamos! Levanten, avancen y golpeen ─enumeraba conforme mostraba el movimiento más simple del arte más contradictorio de todos.

─¡Kintarō! ─Un hombre viejo se acercó al instructor para hablarle en voz baja. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, Kintarō despidió a los niños y ambos se marcharon con semblantes sombríos. ─No quiero que esto se divulgue ─dijo al pasar junto a Ryū que no les quitó la vista de encima, pese a que ellos no lo notaron.

Tenía intenciones de averiguar qué pasaba, pero no podía ir así como así, eso pudo ser cualquier cosa… aunque a los hombres no se los buscaba para labores domésticas, después de todo. Ryū sabía que era importante, tenía que serlo. Pero no podía, simplemente…

─¡Hey, tú! ─Un hombre de pelo negro, suelto y brillante se le acercó─. Yukimura-sama necesita a todos los que puedan empuñar una espada. ¿Vienes?

Eso era justo lo que esperaba, asintió al hombre y ambos se unieron al grupo.

─Renjō Kyū ─se presentó el hombre. Era tan joven como él, de hecho parecía un niño─. Soy uno de los hombres de Hongo Tatsumi, ese de allá ─dijo señalando un hombre cubierto de cicatrices y vestido íntegramente de azul, con un Haori negro.

─Amakusa Ryū.

Ciertamente esa escueta forma de comunicación parecía irritar demasiado a otras personas, que no fueran Kyū, quien inmediatamente le sonrió e inició un monólogo acerca de su vida. Ryū prestaba tanta atención como le era posible, considerando que todos estaban bastante ansiosos. Habían sido convocados sin dar mayores detalles.

─¡Hombres de Muramase en tierras de Yukimura-sama! ¡Debemos expulsarlos! ─Hongo era un hombre de pocas palabras, con una voz grave y un modo acelerado de hablar, los había reclutado para cazar hombres muy peligrosos.

─Lo primero será dividirnos, sabemos que están cerca de la ciudad, pero no hemos dado aún con ellos ─habló un hombre maduro, de aspecto cuidado que había estado discutiendo acaloradamente con Hongo minutos antes─. Se trata de un grupo peligroso, han recibido entrenamiento de los monjes de Hen, así que saben que no son niños jugando a las espadas.

─Nanami y yo llevaremos dos grupos al bosque, por el muro oeste de la ciudad. Yukata ─señaló a otro hombre vestido estrafalariamente─ irá a los arrozales. Ogata llevará un grupo al río ─Ogata dio un asentimiento y comenzaron a repartir las armas.

─Esta es Chō ─comentó Kyū señalando la empuñadura de una bellísima espada─. Fue de mi padre. Un gran hombre ─por un momento Ryū se debatió entre presentarle a Ryūsei o intentar animarlo hablándole del padre que no conoció.

─Se llama Ryūsei, la forjaron de un meteorito… los monjes ─dijo al final. Kyū simplemente sonrió señalando a Hongo, que ya había reclutado a unos hombres y venía hacia ellos.

─¿Sabes usarla? ─se dirigió a Ryū, que asintió─. Bien, Kyū, ustedes vienen conmigo.

El bosque que rodeaba Kyoto era espeso, cubierto de espinos y rocas sueltas. Árboles altos, sin frutos, pero que daban una sombra agradable. No había huellas enemigas, apenas unas pocas de los mismos hombres que iban un poco adelante. Ryū y Kyū ─que se había autoproclamado su mejor amigo─ iban por un sendero un poco difícil de transitar. Había raíces salidas y algunos árboles tenían ramas rotas, también hallaron unas plumas, de pájaros que sirvieron de alimento en medio de la noche.

Un par de pasos alertaron a los jóvenes; eran cautelosos. Ambos se miraron y se pusieron a la defensiva, cubriendo extremos diferentes. Justo desde atrás de un árbol, con la espada en mano, ambos miraban cada cierto tiempo, después de oír un paso amortiguado. Cuando lo creyeron suficientemente cerca, ambos se hicieron visibles, encerrando al intruso…

─¡Bah! Sólo era ustedes dos ─Kintarō bajó la katana, mientras los otros dos envainaban también─. Creí que tendría el placer de cortar dos gargantas de Muramase, pero, qué más da.

─Kinta-kun deberías ser más cuidadoso, hacías un ruido horrible al caminar.

─¡Cómo si sus respiraciones no hicieran ruido! ¡¿Qué te has creído, Kyū?

─Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No habría sido tan difícil encontrarlos, sino fueran tan ruidosos.

Los tres desenvainaron a la vez, sólo para verse rodeado de ocho hombres vestidos de negro, empuñando espadas cortas y kunais.

─Son ninja ─susurró Kintarō ─. Genial.

Sencillamente excitante, oyó también a su derecha, mientras Kyū se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a los hombres a su espalda. Ocho contra tres, no era del todo una mala situación, siempre que esos ocho no hubiesen sido ninjas. Los samurai respetaban el código, uno contra uno, peleas honorables, pero ninjas… esos no tenían más código que el de matar para vivir.

El resquebrajamiento de una rama dio inicio a la lucha. Ryū se lanzó inmediatamente sobre el primero que vio, el mismo que había hablado y que le arrojó un kunai al pecho, evitándolo por muy poco, deslizándose hacia la derecha, desde donde asestó un golpe con la espada, penetrando inmediatamente el torso y restándolo permanentemente de la batalla. A su lado otros dos cayeron, mientras Kyū limpiaba la sangre de su katana y golpeando de paso un par de kunai que iban hacía él, desviándolos. Con asombro, Ryū vio que no era sólo un muchacho que hablaba demasiado.

Los otros cinco ninjas se dejaron caer con fluidez sobre ellos apenas los cuerpos de sus compañeros tocaron el piso, con movimientos rápidos y un fluido movimiento lograron separarlos, dejando a Ryū rodeado de tres hombres, mientras veía aproximarse otros más. "Tan sólo era la avanzada" pensó mientras esquivaba unos golpes y dirigía a Ryūsei a la cabeza del más cercano.

Consiguió cortar un pedazo de oreja, pero recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en la pierna, que le obligó a doblarse en el piso, mientras un sai le habría una dolorosa herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Una espada se dejó caer buscando su cabeza, rodó hacia su izquierda, viendo como unos cuantos mechones de su pelo, caían. Lanzó uno de los kunai que encontró hacia la pierna del más cercano, golpeando en la rodilla, mientras esquivaba, rodando entre ramas y piedras unas cuantas agujas y un sai. Con presteza se levantó, apoyando lo menos posible la pierna dolorida, y lanzó del mismo modo anterior un par de kunai directamente al rostro del que se hallaba más lejos, que consiguió esquivarlos, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con la shuriken que arrojó después directo a su cuello.

Pero los otros dos, más cerca de él de lo que pensó y con mucha más movilidad consiguieron abrirle una herida en la espalda, que lo forzó a girarse recibiendo un golpe de puño en la quijada. Sin embargo, él consiguió escupirle un poco de su sangre en los ojos, aprovechando para herirlo en el cuello con su propio sai. Pero recibiendo en el proceso un corte a la altura del hombro.

Al sentir el frío metal, apenas penetró su piel, se volvió lo suficiente como para dar al último ninja en pie un certero corte que lo atravesó en la misma columna, matándolo al instante.

Retiró de su hombro el arma, dejándose caer por el dolor de la pierna, que no sólo sangraba sino que parecía desgarrarse desde adentro. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron al instante y respirando trabajosamente cayó de bruces al piso, con la vista nublada y temblando en medio de espasmos de todo el cuerpo…

─Veneno… ─susurró débilmente mientras la imagen de Iwasaki se dibujaba en su mente.

─_Este punto ─recitó con su voz musical al tiempo que marcaba con su dedo índice el rostro de Ryū─, cuando una mujer vea este punto, se enamorará perdidamente de ti… Así como yo ─y volvió a besarlo una vez más antes de desvanecerse en la luz clara del sol._

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta es la primera parte de tres. Un fic corto, que se me ocurrió después de soñar con un dibujo que hice... No prometo romance telenovelesco, de hecho, debería advertir desde ahora que lo mío no es el romance.<p>

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que agradeceré todos sus comentarios.

Adhatera.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de los siete meses más agotadores de mi vida he conseguido un poco de tiempo para actualizar este fic. Tengo muchas excusas que podría dar, después de ver las visitas que tiene... sin embargo, no creo que quieran oír los desvaríos de alguien que casi no ha dormido...

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Ligero o posible OoC. Históricamente inexacto.

**Disclaimer:** Tantei Gakuen Q no me pertenece, así como tampoco ninguno de los personajes reconocibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Las marcas del camino<strong>

**Segunda parte**

_**Por Adhatera**_

El esforzarse para mantener la postura perfecta durante largas horas dentro del templo no era una tarea tan difícil si consideraba que lo hacía casi desde su nacimiento. Su madre insistía en llevarla a orar varias horas al día, siempre al amanecer, antes de iniciar cualquier labor, con el fin de pedir por ella, la menor. Pero, aunque su madre insistiera en ir con ella y llevarla casi a rastras gran parte del tiempo, especialmente en días lluviosos o fríos, siempre acababa sola en la pequeña habitación, rezando frente al pergamino gastado y polvoroso que transmitía un enigmático mensaje de sabiduría y esperanza.

La razón por la que siempre se quedó sola en el templo era que su madre prefería ir a tocar alguna suave melodía con el shamisen o la flauta, interpretando ligeras notas para su esposo o su hermano, mientras ella, Minami Megumi, permanecía en silencio orando a las almas de sus antepasados.

Megumi era la menor de dos hijas, apenas había cumplido los quince años, pero se sentía algo mayor. Akane, su única hermana, estaba casada con un joven político de la zona, mano derecha de Yukimura-sama, o eso decía ella. La verdad, un hombre tan desconfiado no tendría un joven mozo sin habilidad guerrera como su mano derecha, por mucho que presumiera conocer todos los movimientos del naciente imperio.

Habitualmente, a la hora de la mañana cuando los hombres empezaban con sus labores de agricultura, Megumi ya había vuelto del templo e iniciaba también con sus labores del hogar. No le desagradaba pues no eran muchas. Tenía un par de sirvientes que orgullosos harían cualquier cosa por complacer al señor Minami Sarugaki, su padre.

Minami Sarugaki no era originario de Kyoto, como sí lo era su esposa, hermana de Yukimura Sanada. Él había nacido lejos, en Nara, donde vivió varios años, hasta hacerse miembro del ejército y empezar a perseguir insurgentes con mano de hierro. Cuando la guerra y la peste hicieron de la vida en Nara una calamidad, se marchó hacia las montañas, guiando a un pequeño grupo de samuráis y civiles sanos, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de apoyo; el grupo, que no superaba las doscientas personas, se diezmó a causa de los fríos gélidos de las montañas, las fieras salvajes y las enfermedades de las que huían. Al final solo unos veinte hombres y mujeres jóvenes sobrevivieron y lograron llegar a Kyoto.

Sarugaki se casó unos años más tarde, tras servir a los intereses del Daimyo en varias ocasiones, llegando incluso a batallar contra los invasores extranjeros en Ryukyu, de donde volvió íntegro para reclamar como suya a Takako.

Akane nació casi cuatro años después, Takako alegaba que la relativa inestabilidad no era buena para la crianza y el nacimiento de una niña le dio la razón. Su esposa cayó gravemente enferma y, tras un traumático parto, del que milagrosamente se salvaron ambas, Sarugaki, consiguió un poco de paz en su vida. Ya con casi cincuenta años, nació Megumi. A muchos les sorprendió que la niña, de piel pálida, como la madre, exhibiera ese extraño y antinatural rosa como cabello. Los rumores de una maldición o el renacimiento de algún vengativo espíritu no se hicieron esperar, pero Takako los acalló hábilmente diciendo que la niña había sido tocada por la gracia de la diosa Ama no Uzume y que el cabello solo probaba su punto. Con algo de ayuda de la sacerdotisa, todos acabaron creyéndolo y Megumi teniendo una vida casi normal.

Pero la época de desposarse había llegado y era casi una obligación que su padre, y su madre y tío, llevaran a cuanto hombre hubiese disponible. No eran pocos los interesados: ella, hija de un importante samurái y sobrina de Yukimura-sama, no dejaba de ser un buen partido. El problema era la sacerdotisa, o más bien unas palabras dichas, pocas horas después de su nacimiento, cuando su madre se la mostraba para que examinara la pelusa rojiza que cubría la cabeza de la recién nacida.

—Cásala con un hombre feo.

Claro. Ni más ni menos. Y su madre, inteligente, hábil y supersticiosa no halló más que hacer lo que le decían y todos sus pretendientes parecían engendros salidos de alguna fábula maravillosa, aunque de maravillosos no tenían nada. Salvo posición en algunos casos.

Esas simples palabras ponían a Megumi de cabeza, a llorar de rabia por horas, alegando contra la mujer de noventa años, cómo no la dejaba elegir a ella.

—¿Elegirías por amor? —preguntaba con su voz rasposa y casi inaudible cuando Megumi le pedía que cambiara de veredicto.

—Si no, al menos a un hombre que pueda presentar en público —respondió con molestia tras pensarlo unos segundos— o uno que no engendre momias.

—Entonces sufrirás, un hombre feo te hará feliz.

No replicaba más, no contra una lógica así. Feliz, si ella supiera lo infeliz que ya era.

Nadie lo decía, pero su noble parentesco era lo único que la mantenía dentro de un círculo más o menos decente dentro de la ciudad. Si no fuera por eso, se habría suicidado a los cuatro años, cuando le intentaron explicar cómo funcionaba el mundo para ella o a los diez cuando lo había comprendido.

—¡Megumi, rápido, ayúdame! —gritó su madre desde el pasillo llevaba compresas y hierbas medicinales.

Era poco más de mediodía, no había oído el llamado a pelear y menos entendía por qué traían heridos a su casa, o más bien quiso pretender ignorarlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo lamentando su desgraciada vida.

La habitación oscura que su madre usaba para curar a los hombres más graves de su tío, estaba protegida por el alto muro de piedra de la casa, dando justo hacia la terraza donde ella solía preparar té a su padre después de la visita de su pretendiente de turno. Había un solo hombre esta vez, no vio bien, pues no había más luz que la de la puerta entreabierta donde estaba de pie.

—Cierra bien y quédate con él. Ayudaré a los curanderos con los otros heridos.

Asintió a su madre y encendió una vela cuando ella salió. Era un hombre joven, quizás de su misma edad. Estaba magullado, cubierto de lodo y sangre, con un corte profundo en su hombro y uno en la pierna. Los mechones de cabello le cubrían el rostro, pero solo se concentró en el irregular compás de su respiración.

Comprendiendo, tras una breve exploración que estaba envenenado, comenzó a curarlo. Desbridó con cuidado la herida del hombro, la más profunda, para suturarla luego. Lavó con cuidado cada herida, procurando quitar todo rastro de sangre y piel necrótica. Con calma fue vendando luego las heridas atendidas mientras el hombre recuperaba, de a poco, la circulación sanguínea y respiraba mejor.

—Tuviste suerte —le susurró limpiando el rostro y descubriendo las bellas facciones—, te haz salvado por ello. Porque te han traído a mí.

Megumi no tuvo tiempo de reparar en la marca que adornaba el rostro del muchacho, no fue consciente tampoco de que al verlo algo cambiaba en ella.

—Ya que no sabemos quién es, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar y cuando pueda hablar, interrogarlo. Si es que sirve de algo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que el muchacho sabe usar la espada. Dudo que sea un hombre de Muramase, Renjō-kun dijo que lo vio en los campos, le pidió venir y no se negó...

—Pero que no sea un hombre de Muramase no significa que sea de confianza. —Tatsumi asintió complacido a la aseveración que había callado.

Megumi oyó la conversación entre su padre y Hongō Tatsumi solo unos instantes, pero claramente se referían al hombre que ella atendió. Le restó importancia a las conjeturas del samurái más joven, simplemente porque no eran cuestiones en las que ella debiese involucrarse, lo que no significaba que no intentaría averiguar después.

Por lo pronto prefirió callar su trabajo de curandera, esperando un momento a solas con su padre. Tampoco fue a apoyar a su madre, porque tendría que ofrecer su ayuda y sabía que no podía permitirse exponer al público un secreto celosamente guardado.

Para cuando la tarde cayó en Kyoto y las tonalidades naranjas y rosas cubrieron el horizonte desde el oeste, ocultando el sol y dando salida al lucero de la noche, Megumi se hallaba curando otra vez al hombre joven, esta vez su madre a su lado. Ambas trabajaban siempre en silencio, Megumi por no incomodar a su madre con su voz chillona, y Takako por no permitir a Megumi cometer una imprudencia.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Ryū, como aseguró Kyū que se llamaba, despertara y pudiese incorporarse en la cama. Hasta ese momento solo Megumi lo había visto y atendido, ya que su madre comenzó a ocuparse de otros asuntos y ella no quiso alejarse de él. Tampoco permitió más visitas que Kyū, a quien conocía desde la infancia.

—Debes alimentarte, pero no te esfuerces demasiado. No tienes que levantarte aun, si no puedes, mi padre entenderá que comas aquí. Yo te acompañaré.

Generalmente, Megumi se enfrascaba en un incesante parloteo, Ryū no le contestaba más que monosílabos y con señas, casi como si hubiese olvidado hablar. Megumi asumía que no sabía bien qué decir, pensaba, de pronto, que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta junto con las dudas sobre su milagrosa recuperación. Suponía que los misterios de su no muerte ocupaban todos sus pensamientos.

Ella iba a verlo varias veces al día, le llevaba comida y le limpiaba las heridas, le separaba el cabello del rostro para limpiar las heridas que había ahí; él se dejaba hacer, apenas podía mantenerse sentado y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comer con la mano izquierda, se notaba a leguas que no solicitaría ayuda por propia voluntad y por no dañar aun más su orgullo de soldado, ella ni preguntaba ni tampoco insistía cuando él mismo, de forma penosa, de las ingeniaba para algo tan simple como comer.

Nunca hablaban. Era siempre el monólogo de Megumi el que daba a la habitación algo de vida. Pero ella hablaba siempre en susurros, esperando no incomodarlo, de cierto modo sentía que aquellos momentos, silenciosos, escuetos, eran la razón para levantarse cada mañana. Ansiaba pasar las manos por su piel, volver a sentir la suavidad de su tez; enredar los dedos en su cabello... Ver otra vez aquel punto...

—No lo hagas —dijo por primera vez, cuando ella curiosa se aventuró a palparlo con la mano temblorosa y sudada. Él no fue brusco, pero dejó en claro que ese contacto tan íntimo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Megumi no pareció molesta, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, algo se retorcía de manera desagradable. Cuando, después de casi una semana desde que le trajeran, su padre decidió hablar con él, comenzó a sudar de una manera nada saludable. Las palpitaciones y el vacío en su pecho casi la hacen desmayar en el pasillo de roca.

Logró mantenerse consciente el tiempo suficiente, pero no pudo oír nada, ni siquiera desde el pasillo, pues su madre no la dejó. No supo qué dijo su padre o qué hizo Ryū para que no lo abandonara a su suerte o lo obligara a cometer Seppuku, pero pronto Ryū empezó a participar en las reuniones de su padre y tío y luego a salir con ellos en cacerías y encomiendas.

Megumi esperaba en silencio su regreso. Adoptó la manía de no hablar y casi no comer cuando él no estaba, esperaba angustiada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en las puertas de Kyoto; dejó de ir al templo en las mañanas y en su lugar daba vueltas por horas en la habitación. Nunca fue buena escribiendo poemas, pero a toda hora componía versos, silente en los pasillos. Sus manos se llenaron de cicatrices, de las cortadas que se propinaba en la cocina cuando cortaba vegetales mirando hacia las puertas, al sembradío o al campo de prácticas. Preparó el peor té de su vida en todas esas ocasiones en que él estaba fuera y sus comidas adquirieron el gusto a hiel. Las frutas se descomponían casi instantáneamente en sus manos y los vegetales se manchaban con su sangre, dándoles un color rosáceo y un sabor a hierro que hicieron a su madre ponerla a tejer en el horario en que se preparaban los alimentos.

Dejó de asistir a la sacerdotisa y cuando su padre presentó a un pretendiente, Megumi enfermó de tal forma que vomitó al pobre hombre, librándola así de las visitas constantes de hombres a su hogar.

Las vueltas de Ryū la devolvían a la vida, con su silenciosa forma de actuar y su seriedad al realizar cualquier actividad, daba alegría al juvenil rostro de la muchacha, que como nunca lucía pálida y demacrada. Aun cuando parecía serenarse y volver a la normalidad en su presencia, Megumi casi no dormía, batallando internamente con miles de pensamientos, urdiendo mil formas de escabullirse a su habitación y mirar una y otra vez en su rostro atractivo.

Con dificultad lograba tragar la comida cuando se sentaba frente a él, junto a sus padres; pensaba una y otra vez en cuántas mujeres habrían mirado su rostro pálido y alargado, y si ellas habrían visto en él siquiera una sonrisa, o si se habrían visto reflejadas, como ella, en sus ojos grises.

Se esforzaba en atenderlo, se esmeraba en sus cuidados: en atender sus heridas, su comida, su descanso. Se preocupaba de limpiar la funda de su espada y le dio cientos de amuletos que él olvidó por ahí, pero a ella no le molestaba. Era feliz cuando se los daba y con el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Una tarde, decidida a acabar con esa incertidumbre y a jugarse todo por el todo, lo invitó a la terraza donde preparaba el té de su padre. Allí, sentado frente a frente, Megumi, preparó con minuciosidad un delicioso té, de un aroma fuerte, parecido al de las flores que crecen a las orillas de los caminos.

—Trajiste éstas desde el acantilado —dijo él, sorprendiéndola; él señalaba unas hierbas que había introducido en la taza y que movía frenéticamente sin mirarlo. —¿Cuándo has ido allí?

—No he ido desde hace tiempo —mintió ella, mientras se concentraba en la tarea de servir el té.

—Saliste una noche. —Sorprendida, decidió seguir fingiendo aun cuando moría de miedo por ser descubierta.

—No soy tan indefensa, además desde antes he ido muy seguido a ver a la sacerdotisa. Es una anciana.

Sonreía, tratando de tranquilizarse y acallar las dudas del muchacho. Sabía que no lo engañaba, pero deseaba de corazón que no la descubriera.

Le dio la taza, él la sostuvo, mirándole con algo parecido a la desconfianza. Cuántas veces habría estado en la misma situación: él, una mujer y una poción de amor. No la bebería, estaba convencida de ello y preparada para suplicarle por un poco de amor, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, brillantes y enrojecidos por el cansancio y el miedo. Ojos cafés mirando grises, rogando amor desde lo más profundo. Ojos enloquecidos de soledad y amargura... Lo miraba como a un amante que se marcha lejos, de quien no hay garantía en que regrese. El miedo y la desolación reflejados en sus pupilas dilatadas; ojos entrecerrándose al mismo tiempo. Quizás por eso él bebió todo de una sola vez: tal vez, pensó Megumi esperanzada, él quería amarla también.

* * *

><p>Agradezco cualquier comentario que pudieran dejarme a modo de retroalimentación. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero no tardar otros siete meses con el último capítulo.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS MARCAS DEL CAMINO**

**Por **_**Adhatera**_

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Universo alterno. Ligero o posible OoC. Históricamente inexacto.

**Disclaimer:** Tantei Gakuen Q no me pertenece, así como tampoco ninguno de los personajes reconocibles.

La verdad no sé cómo expresar lo que siento. ¡Por fin terminé un fanfic! Y que sea este es casi maravilloso, pues le tengo un cariño especial.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Parte<strong>

El incendio de Yamanshiro era ya un recuerdo del pasado bélico del Imperio. La matanza y las consecuencias que ésta trajo a la población habían mermado los impulsos de los rebeldes. Ciertamente, quienquiera que hubiese iniciado aquella hecatombe tenía basto conocimiento de la naturaleza humana.

Hubo varias oportunidades en que los hombres de Kyoto se pusieron frente a las tropas de Muramase, establecer aquel punto como un refugio para los rebeldes o asegurar la ciudad como una fortaleza imperial estaba siendo una prioridad en aquel punto de la guerra. Pero ni Muramase ni tampoco Yukimura tenían claro el objetivo de lanzarse en armas en ese preciso momento, porque había aún células de poder que estaban dando la lucha en todo el territorio y, campesinos y soldados por igual, parecían discrepar con ambos ideales.

El invierno se presentó crudo ese año, las nevadas y ventiscas de las zonas montañosas impidieron cualquier avance hacia territorio enemigo, cualquiera fuera el bando. Sin embargo, la guerra perduró, más fría, secreta. En ese punto, aparecieron los shinobis y kunoichis, destinados a obtener cualquier ventaja, por insignificante que fuera. Por todos lados, el rumor de traición hacía caer a cualquiera bajo una lluvia de flechas o como carne de cañón, porque las armas olvidadas por los invasores extranjeros, hacía ya varios años, estaban siendo instrumentos para someter a cualquiera a la ideología propia.

Dentro de toda esa crudeza era raro ver florecer algo como aquello, un romance como el que Megumi se esforzaba en crear en sus fantasías, porque, aunque Ryu había bebido sin dudar el filtro de amor y había caído totalmente bajo su influjo, él aún seguía firme en su objetivo de obtener algo porqué vivir. Ya no quería el camino de la espada; la empuñaba, sí, pero ya no sin una razón, ahora quería ver caer a Muramase y ver surgir el Imperio del Sol Naciente que Yukimura prometía en sus arengas previas a la batalla.

La última noche que Ryu pasó esa temporada en Kyoto, fue también la única noche de intimidad que los jóvenes compartieron. Megumi se escabulló al dormitorio de Ryu esperando verlo antes de partir, asegurarle que lo esperaría tanto tiempo como durara su vida y asegurarse también de que Ryu le prometiera lo mismo. Él lo hizo. Porque el filtro de amor era tan potente como lo fue el hechizo que Iwasaki puso en el rostro del mozo.

Él partió a la mañana siguiente, al despuntar el alba. El sol aparecía con una timidez extraña en circunstancias como aquellas. La mezcla de colores en el cielo se le antojó a Ryu de una belleza sin par que asoció al regocijo que lo recorría desde la lejana tarde en que bebió la taza que Megumi le ofreció. Ella lo vio partir con sus manos fuertemente agarradas entre sí a la altura del pecho, como implorando a su corazón permanecer ahí, quieto. _"Quédate conmigo"_ suplicó al viento en un mudo esfuerzo por recordarle a Ryu su promesa.

Cabalgaron durante días, atravesaron de un extremo a otro el país, reuniendo a los caciques y soldados por igual bajo una ideología que prometía una era de esplendor desconocido hasta entonces, con generosos botines y el juramento de que se unían a la causa justa. Fuertemente armados, ya no solo con filosas espadas, sino también llevando las mismas armas enemigas, entraron, tras un año de incursión en el territorio enemigo: la reconstruida Yamanshiro.

La ciudad nunca se vio peor que aquel día en que hicieron volar los techos y caer a cualquier hombre que tuvieron en frente. Aquel despojo que antes alimentó una casta acomodada que pagaba bien los intereses milicianos y se llenaba de gloria por los triunfos que darían origen al imperio, no era más que un pueblo sacudido y devastado que rogaba por salvación, la que fuera. Ryu no fue capaz de reconocer a nadie ni nada de lo que veía, la ciudad donde había nacido y crecido ya no existía más, era solo un recuerdo lúgubre al que se aferraban los pocos hombres que se atrevían a empuñar la espada en ese momento. Recordó entonces lo que oyó ese día en Kyoto, que el ataque había venido de la misma ciudad, que, muy probablemente, había un solo responsable de todo aquello… Un hombre obligando a todos a pelear por sus propios intereses que, como ave carroñera, los hacía luchar hasta la última gota de sangre y vendría luego a recoger los restos y proclamarse Emperador de una tierra manchada con las vidas de aquellos que creían seguir el camino correcto. Ese hombre. Su abuelo. Amakusa Muramase.

Los ojos pequeños del hombre canoso de rostro arrugado y ceño fruncido se detuvieron en el rostro juvenil de Ryu, que como nunca lucía contrariado. Por una fracción de segundo se preocupó por su seguridad, de que Yukimura decidiera matarlo ahí mismo, arrojándolo al campo de batalla como un traidor y que sería atravesado por las espadas de los camaradas que no dudarían un segundo de su señor, incluso Kyu y Kinta, a quienes realmente comenzaba a apreciar. Pero el rostro de Yukimura permaneció impasible, puesto que él sabía toda la verdad y Ryu era, en realidad, una marioneta bastante útil, porque probando su lealtad, se aseguraría de tener un brazo firme que no dudaría en arrojarse a la garganta del enemigo de su Imperio.

Y era cierto, porque él no dudaría. Ya no tenía ningún vínculo con ese hombre.

Y la sangrienta batalla dio inicio. Primero los cañones que destrozaban y calcinaban los cuerpos de los soldados antes de matarlos. Luego la caballería que se arrojaba temeraria una sobre otra, sin temor de aplastar a los camaradas caídos que suplicaban la muerte en medio de la debacle. Uno y otro bando se las ingeniaban para hacer caer la sangre en raudales que teñía la tierra y la hierba que apenas asomaba bajo sus pies. El rojo cubrió todo el campo de batalla. El humo, la tierra, el olor de la carne descompuesta y quemada. Era una masacre.

Ambos ejércitos chocaban en un mar de dolor y miseria. Sin ganadores, solo devastación.

Una espada apareció en su campo de visión, desviándola por poco de sus puntos vitales, siguió con aquella danza donde su brazo se alargaba en una fina espada negra que abatía a sus antiguos compañeros. Rozó con su espada, Ryusei, la oreja de una mujer que se hallaba en el campo de batalla, asestando golpes a diestra y siniestra y con una crueldad inusitada. Era Yuri, la mujer que había cuidado de él como una madre y que ahora buscaba su garganta con un ímpetu homicida.

Reconoció otros ex compañeros, niños y adolescentes con los que había compartido alguna vez. Se esforzó por no mirar sus rostros cuando los atravesaba con la espada y se obligó a no volver los ojos hacia atrás para no ver la muerte alcanzarlos. Así debía ser, ellos alimentarían con sus cuerpos los cimientos de la paz y el Imperio del Sol Naciente.

A su lado, Kyu parecía haber adquirido un brillo especial, seguía teniendo el rostro infantil de siempre y parecía mantener la expresión medio inocente con que lo conoció, pero en sus ojos se veía el mismo brillo lúgubre de un hombre cuya alma se había fraccionado con cada vida que arrancaba.

Solo Kinta parecía inmune a todo aquello, pero en realidad solo estaba soportando por el padre que había perdido hacía nada en una incursión en territorio de Muramase. Un buen hombre que lo había acogido y enseñado con paciencia en aquellas tareas que se le daban especialmente mal. Una perdida realmente lamentable.

Sanada Yukimura se aproximó a su lado, acompañado de Nanami y Tatsumi, quienes habían mencionado antes las intenciones de buscar la cabeza del líder enemigo a la menor oportunidad. Lo estaban escogiendo para probar su lealtad.

El frenesí de la batalla le impidió ver que, en realidad, Yukimura lo veía como a un peón, uno que cuando cumpliera con el generoso acuerdo que tenían, se convertiría en la ofrenda de paz para los enemigos, que abatidos y traicionados por su príncipe buscarían su garganta. Sí, era un plan bastante provechoso.

Viendo que, a cada tanto, la batalla se recrudecía, los pocos soldados que estaban en pie resentían las horas de la misma. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a bajar la guardia, hacerlo era inaceptable.

Con más velocidad de la que se esperaría para alguien de su edad, Muramase se hallaba a unos pocos metros de su nieto. Empuñando la espada con una agilidad casi sobrenatural, cortaba a cada hombre que se le ponía al alcance de su mano, sin preocuparse si eran enemigos o no.

Cuando se encontraron de frente dejaron a sus espadas hablar.

El metal del que Ryusei y Nakano estaban hechas, lanzaba chispas que se extinguían en el aire. Ryu y su abuelo se enfrascaron en un combate mortal, donde la agilidad, vitalidad y juventud del nieto se imponía sobre el anciano.

Un golpe tras otro, presionándose mutuamente, el sudor y sangre mezclados, cayendo por el rostro y los bordes de la armadura, deslizándose hasta las manos, haciendo resbalar las armas. En un movimiento rápido y preciso, Ryu asestó un golpe profundo en el brazo derecho de su abuelo, con lo que éste no tuvo más opción que soltar su arma, para intentar cogerla con la otra, mientras Ryu alzaba con su mano izquierda una lanza sin dueño, con la que dio un golpe con tal fuerza que atravesó a Muramase, haciendo que cayera de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados y mirando hacia el cielo oscurecido por el humo y polvo. Los ruidos amortiguados de la cruda guerra a su alrededor acompañaron su muerte.

Casi al instante en que Muramase caía hacia un lado sin vida, un fuerte golpe en el hombro hizo que Ryu perdiera el equilibrio, soltando a Ryusei en el proceso y cayendo a pocos centímetros del cadáver de su abuelo. Con brusquedad, retiró la lanza del abdomen de su pariente y la utilizó para abatir a Yuri, que se lanzaba buscando su garganta con los ojos rojos y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Uno tras otro, los que intentaban vengar la muerte de su líder fueron cayendo por la lanza del último Amakusa vivo.

Los golpes que recibía no mermaban su fuerza ni su impulso, el mismo Yukimura estaba impresionado, estando herido y todo, seguía dando una encarnizada lucha por sobrevivir. Fue por esa voluntad que percibía que decidió no continuar con su plan ―por el momento―. Llamó a sus hombres de confianza e hizo que acompañaran a un maltrecho Ryu, salvaguardando al muchacho un poco más.

El regreso a Kyoto fue algo lúgubre. Heridos, hambrientos, cansados y faltos de moral. La guerra melló de tal forma su aguerrido espíritu que ahora ninguno se hallaba capaz de disfrutar de la victoria.

Todos traían un montón de huellas sobre sí mismos que los hacía irreconocibles para los rostros esperanzadores que habían dejado en la ciudad. No hubo fiesta ni algarabía por el triunfo, solo lágrimas silenciosas de los que recordaban a sus muertos y agradecimientos murmurados al viento para los héroes que habían dejado su sangre en el campo de batalla. Ahora, tras la guerra, el Imperio del Sol Naciente que Yukimura había prometido podía finalmente florecer.

Megumi buscó entre los sobrevivientes el rostro atractivo de Ryu, cuando lo encontró su corazón volvió a latir con la misma intensidad de siempre. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Megumi se dio a la tarea de observarlo más detenidamente, como aprendiendo de memoria cada centímetro de piel del muchacho que había robado su corazón.

Con cuidado, volvió a curar todas las heridas que éste traía vendadas precariamente. Rápidamente, y de forma casi milagrosa, las heridas sanaron, trayendo a la cabeza de Ryu un montón de preguntas que había olvidado formular en el lejano tiempo de su primer encuentro.

―Siempre quise saber cómo es que me salvé la otra vez. Sé que estuve envenenado. ―Megumi abrió los ojos tan grandes cual eran, desvió la mirada, aunque sabía que él la observaba fijamente.

Realmente a él no le importaba la respuesta puesto que ya lo sabía. Lo había deducido desde el primer momento.

―No te preocupes, no tienes que responder. ―Megumi, visiblemente aliviada, relajó los hombros, y en su rostro se pintó una hermosa sonrisa que dedicó a su amante sin ninguna reserva. Alargó una mano con la que acarició sus dedos callosos y buscó sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso cargado de pasión.

La guerra quedó atrás lentamente, dejando una huella de dolor y tristeza que acompañó cada reunión destinada a establecer el gobierno que regiría a partir de ese momento, con Sanada Yukimura a la cabeza, obviamente. Ryu siguió participando activamente como uno de los guardias del nuevo Emperador.

El tiempo siguió su curso y con su paso las cosas fueron tomando su lugar. Yukimura había tomado el control de todo el país, estableciendo en puntos estratégicos algún cacique o aristócrata que hiciera cumplir sus órdenes. Entre los beneficiados estuvo Kyu. Antes, el padre del muchacho había servido fielmente a Yukimura hasta que, en medio de una batalla habían hecho prisioneros a su esposa e hijo; Renjou padre fue en su búsqueda, cuando dio con ellos los rescató, pero fue herido de muerte. Desde ese momento Yukimura se hizo cargo de la educación y protección de Kyu y su madre.

Tenía en alta estima al muchacho por eso le entregó el control de los terrenos occidentales del Imperio. Planeó enviar a Kyu y un contingente de hombres a establecerse con el fin de reforzar los, aún débiles, lineamientos de su gobierno.

―Entregaré a Megumi-san como esposa a Renjou-kun. ―No fue sorpresa para Minami Sarugaki que Yukimura exigiera de tal forma a su hija para darla en matrimonio al joven samurái. La verdad se preguntaba cómo había tardado tanto.

―Me complace ―asintió el hombre suavizando las arrugas de su frente, pero adoptando una nueva expresión de contrariedad: ―A Megumi tal vez no le complazca del todo.

―Parece estar muy apegada a Ryu, pero él sigue siendo nieto de mi enemigo, aunque muerto, su sangre perdura en él y además aún hay rebeldes dispuestos a agruparse en torno a cualquiera que ose desafiarme.

―No creo que lo intente, has sido generoso en ofrecerle una vida nueva aquí en Kyoto.

―Puede que sea cierto, pero no he de fiarme del todo de un hombre que traicionó a su propia familia.

Sarugaki estaba tan escéptico como Yukimura y por eso, más que por otra cosa, aceptó los términos que su cuñado imponía.

La noticia fue tomada con agrado en aquella casa, excepto por Megumi, que por un momento creyó que su mundo se derrumbaba. Ella sentía aprecio por Kyu, como hacia un hermano; no negaba que alguna vez albergó sentimientos por el joven de cabellera negra, principalmente a causa de su optimismo y aquella simpatía y simplicidad que lo hacían un hombre con alma de niño. Pero, ella ya había entregado su corazón a alguien más y por eso, aunque en el exterior parecía tranquila y conforme, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad en algo distinto.

Nadie en su hogar pensó que a Megumi no le complacía el matrimonio, por el contrario, su actitud sumisa fue tomada como una muestra de madurez que nadie se atrevió a emitir más comentarios al respecto.

Cuando Ryu se enteró de los planes de Yukimura hacia Megumi no estuvo más contento que la muchacha. Los sentimientos que afloraran aquella lejana tarde no habían mermado en absoluto por lo que decidió buscar la primera oportunidad para hablar con Megumi al respecto, esperando que entre ambos pudiesen dar con una solución.

La oportunidad no se presentó.

Fue una noche de verano, cuando las estrellas titilaban con mayor voluntad que Ryu tuvo una revelación de su futuro: el rostro de Iwasaki se le presentó tal como él recordaba, traslucía a través de su piel la claridad del día, dando a sus facciones hermosas una luminosidad que la hacía mucho más etérea e inalcanzable de lo que había sido en realidad. Iwasaki no pronunció ninguna palabra, se bastó de gestos para comunicarle que había ido por él. Pero Ryu ya había entregado su alma al amor que Megumi le ofrecía por lo que el espíritu comprendió que él no la podía seguir.

―Llévala contigo ―dijo al final, en un susurro que él apenas fue consciente de dónde provino.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Ryu tuviera un encuentro con Megumi, fue en público, rodeados de conocidos de ella y compañeros de él, Kyu incluido. Celebraban el compromiso de los jóvenes.

Yukimura pidió la palabra y en su discurso se pudo oír aquel mismo fuego con que arengaba a sus hombres, previo a un enfrentamiento. Fueron palabras escogidas cuidadosamente donde entregaba la hija de su hermana a un hombre fiel a su causa, justo y virtuoso, al que daba también la responsabilidad de cuidar un feudo cercano al océano, casi al otro extremo del país.

No fue sorpresa que todos tomaran aquel discurso casi como la proclamación de un emperador. Suerte que nadie vio las dobles intensiones de ésta. Ni tampoco las de Ryu, que dio a Megumi una mirada tan significativa que habría estremecido a cualquiera en el campo de batalla.

Megumi, que tampoco estaba contenta con aquella unión, tenía su propio plan, que se ajustaba como un designio divino a lo que sintió en la mirada que su amado le dirigió.

No fue fácil definir el cuándo ni el cómo, pues comunicarse no era posible. Primero debían sortear los obstáculos de distancia que se interponían: Ryu era constantemente enviado en misiones fuera de la ciudad y cuando lograban coincidir en la misma habitación habían una o dos personas más que oirían cualquier cosa que se dijeran.

Finalmente, Megumi ideó dejar un mensaje dentro del templo que ella visitaba con religiosa puntualidad desde siempre. Como nunca dejó de visitar a la anciana sacerdotisa, nadie sospechó que en este lugar hubiese un modo en que ella pudiese liberarse de su compromiso.

Ryu no era devoto a ninguna deidad, es más mostraba abiertamente una reticencia a creer en algo que no pudiese analizar con su lógica implacable, pero como vio en el templo la oportunidad que buscaba, comenzó a retirarse a la meditación cada vez con mayor frecuencia con la excusa de encontrar un poco de paz, aquella que lo había abandonado desde el incendio en Yamanshiro.

Hallaron un modo de concretar su plan.

Así fue como los dos jóvenes amantes huyeron una fría mañana en que el sol despuntaba sobre la hierba escarchada.

No hay que decir lo rápido que la noticia de su fuga se hizo conocida por todos en Kyoto. Y tan rápido como se había extendido el rumor, los soldados de Yukimura, comandados por él mismo, salieron en su busca.

Se adentraron a una velocidad impresionante por senderos poco transitados y por rutas que solo podrían haberse seguido a pie debido a lo peligroso de la geografía. Llevaron perros de caza que rastreaban el olor de los fugitivos y cada grupo iba armado con sendas espadas, puñales, arcos y flechas.

Kyu y Kinta iban a la cabeza de un grupo de cuatro hombres. Cada uno tomó una ruta diferente al llegar a una bifurcación del terreno, donde no había más huellas que unas cuantas ramas dobladas.

El sendero por el que Kyu se internó resultó ser el camino hacia la antigua ciudad imperial. Iba por un largo y empinado cerro pedregoso, por donde transitar era bastante difícil. Con mucho cuidado trepó por uno de los costados, donde la tierra estaba menos suelta y había menos probabilidades de derrumbe; al llegar a la cima pudo ver un camino un poco más estrecho que cercaba un riachuelo. Descendió todo lo rápido que pudo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el río.

No había huellas que seguir, aunque era posible distinguir cambios en el terreno que impresionaban el paso rápido de algún viajero. Decidió seguir por esta ruta, adentrándose aún más en el paso de la montaña. Era casi el anochecer cuando encontró la primera pista concreta.

Tras días de seguir rastros que no conducían a ninguna parte, Kyu se reunió con algunos de sus compañeros: Kinta, Kazuma, Toguwara y Nanami, le ayudaron a seguir un rastro menos que visible y que los llevó a una ensenada, cubierta de musgo y rodeada de maleza rala, unas pocas piedras sueltas y restos de lodo aquí y allá eran toda la pista que tenían.

Al pasar la ensenada comenzaron a rodear nuevamente hasta ascender unos cuantos metros sobre una colina. Tuvieron que descender y ascender varias veces hasta dar con un riachuelo que corría cortando el paso de los viajeros. Pensaron en rodearlo, pero las huellas desaparecían en ese punto y asumieron que los fugitivos habían cruzado a través de la corriente.

―Deben estar cerca. ―Kinta, que tenía un oído algo más agudo que el resto, creyó oír un rumor de pasos apresurados, aún por sobre el ruido de la corriente del río.

Nadie hizo siquiera un comentario, pues al minuto hallaron una huella visible de sandalias en medio del musgo de la orilla del arroyo. Como ésta era más perceptible que el resto de las pisadas que habían encontrado antes asumieron que los amantes estaban ya cansados o bien, heridos.

Al salir del arroyo entraban de lleno a una plantación de árboles de pino, que crecían precariamente pese al afluente tan cercano. Entre esta arboleda hallaron a Megumi y a Ryu que ya no huían.

El uno sostenía con fiereza la mano de la otra, como esperando a que cualquiera de ellos se atreviera a cuestionar los actos en que habían incurrido.

Solo Kyu se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, con espada en mano, preparado para cobrarse la deshonra de que la mujer que le habían prometido en matrimonio hubiese huido con otro.

Ryu no estaba amedrentado, por el contrario, ansiaba más que otra cosa aquel enfrentamiento; no era solo por Megumi cuyo amor cegaba su mente a cualquier otro pensamiento coherente, sino también por demostrar lo errado que estaba Yukimura con respecto a él.

Kinta, Kazuma y los demás se alejaron un poco de los otros dos, Ryu y Kyu eran conocidos por ser diestros con las armas y ninguno de ellos quería verse envuelto en una batalla que no les correspondía. Además, Kyu era el ofendido y a él correspondía exigir la satisfacción.

Por la destreza de ambos, creyeron que la pugna sería larga y calamitosa, más los pensamientos de Ryu eran dispersos y los de Kyu nublados por un odio que no conocía, así que la batalla se inclinó hacia el muchacho de tez morena y cabellos negros, que, en cuanto alcanzó el pecho del hombre pálido y atlético que era Ryu, dejó caer la espada como si esta le quemara y se lanzó para atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Megumi se acercó al hombre que amaba, temblorosa intentó asirse a él y luego recordó que él moría si no hacía algo pronto. Kyu, que no creía lo que acababa de hacer y los otros, que no atinaban más que a observar como la vida abandonaba rápidamente los ojos grises del que había dejado atrás su origen en pos de una vida nueva, intentaban en vano convencerse de que habían presenciado el restablecimiento de la justicia y el honor, aun si la mano de Megumi no era más que un premio ingente.

Con toda la rapidez de que era capaz, Megumi corrió hasta el riachuelo e intentó llenarse las manos con el agua que corría.

―Le haré beber de mis manos ―repetía con voz trémula. ―Beberá y se salvará. ―Como un mantra sus palabras salían de su boca una y otra vez. ―¡Qué importan mi madre y la sacerdotisa! ¡Yo lo salvaré! ¡Y huiremos juntos! ¡Seremos felices juntos!

Una y otra vez corrió del río intentando llevar el agua que salvaría al hombre cuyo corazón había conquistado con un filtro de amor, pero no alcanzaba a dar tres pasos y el agua se escurría entre sus dedos, y debía volver al río y repetía una y otra vez este acto casi demente.

―¡Él se salvará! ―gritaba ya con la voz herida por el cansancio y las lágrimas, la rabia y la desesperación empezaban a enloquecerla. Era un acto maniaco: llenaba las manos con el agua cristalina, corría en la dirección en que Kyu sollozaba sobre el samurái abatido, el agua escurría entre sus dedos y ella clamaba a voz en cuello que lo salvaría, con la vista desorbitada corría al riachuelo otra vez en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin.

Antes de que Megumi cayera derrotada por no poder llevar el agua con que sanaría a su amor, apareció Kyu llevando el cuerpo inerte del hermoso hombre que había sido Ryu. Tras él, Nanami sujetaba la katana con una solemnidad poco conocida en él. Kazuma y Kinta caminaban uno junto a otro y cuando alcanzaron a la muchacha la tomaron de los brazos para alzarla y llevarla con ellos.

No hubo un gran funeral. Apenas lo condujeron a través de Kyoto y lo abandonaron en una tumba donde no pusieron más que la espada negra a modo de epitafio.

Megumi, que volvía su rutina de acompañar a la anciana de noventa años, la sacerdotisa, perdía en ocasiones el control, adquiriendo una mirada demente que alertaba a su madre, pero que con el tiempo fueron desapareciendo, al ir cediendo el hechizo que había operado en ella tiempo atrás. En unos meses el recuerdo del bello samurái del que se enamoró no era más que un nombre vedado y una espada clavada en algún lado.

Pero, aunque Kyu y Megumi compusieron una hermosa familia, en un pueblo donde eran amados y respetados, el recuerdo del hombre con la marca de amor en el rostro oscurecía, con más frecuencia de la que admitirían jamás, sus vidas.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Escribir esta historia fue una de las cosas más emocionantes que he hecho, sobretodo porque esta serie me dio muchas alegrías y bueno, la leyenda en que la basé es una de esas que no terminan bien y yo amo ésas. No sé porque.<p>

Bueno, quería dar gracias a los que lleguen hasta aquí. Espero me dejen algún comentario, prometo usarlo bien, para mejorar no hay nada mejor que una buena crítica.

Saludos.


End file.
